1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a circuit board connector which is mounted on a circuit board.
2. Background Art
Examples of this type of circuit board connector are shown in, for example, JP-A-2006-100231 and JP-A-2005-116230. FIG. 8 is a schematic diagram of a circuit board connector described in JP-A-2006-100231. FIGS. 9A and 9B are schematic diagrams of terminals of the connector.
As shown in FIG. 8, the circuit board connector is comprised of a resin-made connector housing 101 having in its front portion a fitting port 102 for fitting to a mating connector, as well as a multiplicity of metallic terminals 110A and 110B which are press-fitted from the rear side into terminal press-fitting holes 104 in a rear wall 103 of the connector housing 101 and are fixed therein.
Of the two kinds of terminals 110A and 110B, the terminal 110A shown in FIG. 9A is press-fitted into the terminal press-fitting hole 104 in the upper stage of the connector housing 101, while the terminal 110B shown in FIG. 9B is press-fitted into the terminal press-fitting hole 104 in the lower stage of the connector housing 101.
Each of the terminals 110A and 110B has at its front end a terminal connecting portion 111 which is disposed through the rear wall 103 of the connector housing 101 and extends therefrom toward the front side so as to be connected to the terminal on the mating connector side. Further, in the rear of the terminal connecting portion 111, each of the terminals 110A and 110B has a press-fitting portion 112 which is fixed to the connector housing 101 by being press-fitted in the terminal press-fitting hole 104. Furthermore, in the rear of the press-fitting portion 112, each of the terminals 110A and 110B has a board fixing portion 117 which is fixed to a circuit board by soldering through a connecting portion 119 which extends by being bent toward the circuit board side.
With this type of circuit board connector, there has been a problem in that since the terminals 110A and 110B are press-fitted into and fixed in the connector housing 101, in a case where a thermal contraction difference has occurred between the circuit board and the connector housing owing to a thermal cycle or the like, stresses are undesirably generated in the terminals 110A and 110B, possibly inducing cracks in the portions of the board fixing portions 117 which are soldered to the circuit board.